Myrah Mehra
Myrah is the female lead of Rangrasiya, having been introduced into the show after the 7 year leap post the death of Paro. Due to the popularity of Sanaya Irani who had previously essayed the role of Parvati Rudra Pratap Ranawat, the same actress is playing the role of Myrah, thus allowing the storyline to develop around the fact that Rudra and his young son Dhruv are now faced with a carbon copy of a woman whom they had thought to be dead for the past 7 years. Although Myrah is the spitting image of Paro, she couldn't be more different. Having been brought up in the USA, Myrah is a modern, educated, fashion-concious woman who is technology-savvy and is very bubbly and chatty. She comes from a very rich, renowned family with her father being a succesful industrialist abroad in the USA and her uncle being a distinguished minister in India. Arc in Story Myrah is introduced into the story after Rangrasiya takes a 7 year leap, following the death of Paro. She comes to Udaipur in search of the perfect wedding venue, after her parents have pressured her into a marriage with her friend, Rohit. Although she is not completely happy with the marriage, she returns to India and is adamant about choosing her own wedding venue as she feels her choice in the matter of her marriage is limited. Thus, she is drawn to Udaipur due to the rich culture that she finds so appealing and visually stunning. Myrah's introduction in the show starts with her car being driven through Udaipur; she asks the driver to stop suddenly and although he advises her not to, she gets out of the car to admire the view. Whilst she looks out at her surroundings, a thief creeps up on her and grabs her purse running away as Myrah shouts for help and for him to stop. She starts to chase him, throwing rocks and screaming at him to slow down as she can't run that fast - eventually, the thief runs through an area where the Rajasthani women are dyeing and drying their fabrics. Myrah chases him as he runs through the dyed scarves that are fluttering in the wind and eventually she catches up to him, grabbing him and throwing him in a vat of pink dye. She exultantly celebrates getting her purse back by taking multiple photos of herself standing by the culprit as he tries to get out of the vat, exclaiming that he is as pink as a flamingo. She then takes photos of herself with the rest of the Rasjasthani women, aware of the fact that they are stunned and scandalised by the very short clothes that she is wearing. Her uncle phones her telling her to be careful - she is the daughter of a successful industrialist and the niece of an Indian minister. Myrah suffers through his ministrations and tells him to stop worrying - her uncle is not satisfied and tells her that as she is not going to be more careful, he is going to appoint a 24-hour security guard for her, much to her horror. Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Character Category:Post-Leap Characters